My friend
by LilCindy
Summary: kyungsoo anak piatu dan mempunyai sahabat yang baik ia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan saat bertemu kkamjong lalu diadopsi dengan appa barunya. kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My sweet friend

Cast: -Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

-Kim Jongin (Kai/Kkamjong)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Genre: romance(kayanya),sad

Rated: T

Mian kalo ada yang typo maklum lah fanfic pertama '-')/

Happy reading~

Chapter 1

_Malam yang dingin dan dengan suara air yang berjatuhan dari langit membuat seorang namja yang ingin tidur tidak ingin menyianyiakan pemandangan indah diluar sana setelah namja itu keluar dirasakan lah angin yang membuat poni nya menutupi matanya yang bulat itu lalu dibetulkan lagi poninya hingga kembali seperti semula_

"_Hmm..sepertinya besok saatnya musim dingin,aku akan menyiapkan susu hangat dan tdk lupa membawa jaket kesekolah" senyuman itu terbentuk dibibir merahnya tidak lupa menyanyikan lagu_

_Ya itulah ciri khas Do Kyungsoo dia selalu menyanyikan lagu ketika hujan telah tiba dia merasa sangat senang menyanyikan 'Lucky' karna dia merasa sangat beruntung hidup didunia dan kyungsoo mempunyai cita-cita yang sangat tinggi yaitu menjadi seorang penyanyi_

"_Kyungsoo..kau tidak tidur?" tanya appa kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar_

"_Tidak..kurasa angin ini membuatku sangat tenang appa.."_

"_Hmm..ya angin ini sangat lembut"_

_Dipeluknya kyungsoo oleh appanya_

"_Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan eommamu eoh?"_

_Lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini terdengar dan membuat air mata kyungsoo kembali jatuh_

"_Appa! Jangan katakan itu lagi!" jawab kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya kasar_

"_Ahh..Mian soo appa hanya ingin menanyakanmu.."_

_Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan perkataan appanya karna itu akan membuat kyungsoo menjadi kembali mengingat eommanya lalu kekamar meninggalkan appanya diluar yang dari tadi berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo_

_Flashbaback_

"_Eomma.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" seru kyungsoo sambil membawa bunga mawar yang indah kekamar eommanya_

"_Eomma?"_

_Dilihatnya pemandangan tidak menyenangkan itu dengan posisi eommanya yang berada dobawah dan gelas yang pecah dengan sedikit air yang tumpah_

"_Eomma!" teriak kyungsoo sambil membalikkan tubuh eommanya_

"_Eomma!jangan tinggalkan aku..aku tidak mau eomma pergi..hiks.." isak kyungsoo_

"_Soo..jangan menangis..eomma akan tetap disisimu..eomma berjanji" terdengar seperti bisikan lembut ditelinga kyungsoo namun mata dan bibir eommanya masih tidak ada tanda-tanda menyadarkan diri_

"_Hikss...Eomma!"_

_Saat itulah saat mama kyungsoo meninggal dan kyungsoo yang menguburnya sendiri dan hidup sendiri menjadi gelandangan dijalanan karna rumahnya disita_

_Sudah 2 hari kyungsoo menjalankan hidupnya yang menyedihkan itu sambil menangis dijalanan layaknya seperti orang gila dan orang yang melihatnya sedikitpun mau menolongnya_

_Tertidurlah kyungsoo dengan posisi terduduk dirumah kardus yang menurutnya cukup untuk dia tinggali_

"_eomma..Eomma!"_

_Terbangunlah kyungsoo dari mimpi buruknya_

"_Hiks..eomma..kau jahat meninggalkanku begitu saja.." air mata kyungsoo tetap tak henti sampai ketika kyungsoo tertidur karna merasa mengantuk_

_Keesokan harinya..._

"_Ahahaha...!dasar anak gila" tawa anak-anak yang sedang melihat kyungsoo menangis nangis dijalanan kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan tawaan mereka sampai ketika ada seorang namja menghalangi badan kyungsoo yang kecil itu menjadi kebelakang_

"_Hey!jangan beraninya dengan anak kecil!" suara dari seorang namja yang tidak dikenal kyungsoo sedang melindunginya_

"_Apa urusanmu dengan kita ha?! Cepat minggir!" jawab salah satu anak itu_

"_Tidak akan!aku akan minggir jika kalian pergi!"_

"_Berani kau ha?! Anak tengil!" dorongan dari namja yang cukup gemuk itu sambil memperlihatkan muka marahnya_

"_Aku anak tengil? Kau yang anak tengil! Dasar pabo! Kau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya!" bela namja itu sambil melindungi kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya_

_Kyungsoo hanya terdiam namun masih dengan air matanya_

"_Huuuu! Dasar 2 anak tengil sialan!sudah kita pergi saja! Aku malas berurusan dengan 2 anak tengil itu" ajak salah satu anak itu sambil beranjak pergi_

_Lalu namja yang tadi membela kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya sambil berjongkok_

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu dengan muka cemas_

_Hanya balasan angguk-anggukan dari kyungsoo lalu ditariknya kyungsoo sehingga berdiri_

"_Ayi ikut aku!" ajak namja itu sembari menarik tangan kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti arah jalan namja itu dengan berlari kecil_

"_Inilah rumahku!" tunjuknya dan kyungsoo sangat kaget karna dia tinggal dipanti asuhan yang sederhana_

"_Dia siapa kkamjong?" tanya namja yang cukup tinggi baru keluar dari panti asuhan tersebut_

"_Umm...aku juga tidak tau..siapa namamu?" tanya namja yang dipanggil kkamjong itu kepada kyungsoo_

"_Do Kyungsoo.." jawab kyungsoo_

"_Ahh..perkenalkan aku park chanyeol" kata namja yang tinggi badannya itu melebihi namja yang dipanggil kkamjong_

"_Dan aku..."_

_Belum sempat namja yang disebut kkamjong itu memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja datang dan bertanya_

"_Siapa itu kkamjong?"_

"_Dia temanku namanya Do Kyungsoo.." jawab kkamjong sambil tersenyum kearah yeoja tersebut_

"_Ahh..kau tinggal dimana?" tanya yeoja itu dengan kyungsoo_

"_A-aku..aku tidak punya tempat tinggal ru-rumahku disita dan eommaku meninggal.." jawab kyungsoo sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tertunduk dan dengan air mata yang ditahan oleh kyungsoo dan jujur saja kyungsoo sangat malu menceritakan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya_

"_Mwo?ahh..mian telah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu..kau bisa tinggal disini soo.." jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum_

"_Ji-jinjja?" tanya kyungsoo berbata_

"_Ne..tinggal lah disini..banyak teman-teman didalam tanpa perlu membayar tapi nanti soo akan diadopsi jika ada yang tertarik denganmu ah ne..perkenalkan aku Sandara park aku adalah salah satu perawat disini..kau bisa panggil aku Dara-nunna"_

"_Gamsahamnida Dara-nunna!" jawab kyungsoo sambil memeluk perawat itu yang bernama sandara park_

"_Ne..cheon.. masuklah dan selamat datang dipanti asuhan kami"_

_Selama beberapa hari kemudian kyungsoo diadopsi dengan seorang namja tapi sendirian tanpa yeoja dan bisa dibilang dia ditinggal istrinya karna sudah menikah dengan namja lain dan kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan untuk kedua kalinya dia tidak mempunyai eomma walaupun sudah diadopsi dan teman-teman kyungsoo dan perawat perawatnya sangat sedih karna kepergian kyungsoo karna selama kyungsoo dipanti asuhan tersebut hal menyenangkan datang dan kyungsoo suka bernyanyi untuk mereka jika mereka sedang bosan atau sedih mereka sangat senang dengan kedatangan kyungsoo namun mereka harus menerima kalau kyungsoo sudah diadopsi_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik soo.." kata kkamjong lalu memeluk kyungsoo sambil menangis_

_Semua memeluk kyungsoo sambil menangis lalu melepaskannya merelakannya untuk pergi karna mereka senang kalau kyungsoo bahagia_

"_Ne..jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya aku akan merindukan kalian.." ucap kyungsoo sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh_

_Lalu kkamjong menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk kebelakang taman_

"_tunggu sebentar ahjjusi.. aku tdk akan membawa kabur kyungsoo" ucap kkamjong sambil menarik kyungsoo keluar dan ketaman_

_~Ditaman~_

"_Kyungsoo! Aku akan sangat merindukanmu berjanjilah untuk bermain kemari dan jangan lupakan kami.." kata kkamjong sambil meneteskan air matanya yang sejak tadi berjatuhan_

"_ne.. tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian.."_

_Dipeluknya tubuh kecil kyungsoo oleh kkamjong lalu dilepaskan lagi tapi kyungsoo juga terkejut karna kkamjong memakaikannya kalung yang bertulisan 'KK' lalu dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan 'KkamjongKyungsoo'_

"_jaga kalung itu sampai kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap kkamjong_

_Lalu mereka berdua kembali dengan tidak bersemangat begitupun dengan kyungsoo yang sudah ingin masuk kedalam mobil appa barunya_

_Semua murung saat kyungsoo masuk dan menutup jendela mobilnya lalu lambaian tangan kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi sampai mobil itu menghilang_

_~Didalam Mobil~_

"_kyungsoo..perkenalkan aku Leeteuk appa barumu.." ucap appa barunya dengan senyuman dan lesung pipinya terlihat sangat manis_

_Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan lalu melihat keluar jendela setelah tak lama sampailah kyungsoo dirumah barunya yang ditinggali oleh appa dan tentu saja kyungsoo sangat kaget karna didepan matanya kini ada sebuah rumah ang sangat mewah bertingkat 3 dengan taman yang luas banyak bunga rumput yang hijau dan kolam renang dibelakang rumahnya tidak seperti rumah kyungsoo yang dlu ditinggalinya hanya bersama eommanya berdua sangat sederhana tanpa bertingkat_

"_Selamat datang dirumah barumu!" ucap appa baru kyungsoo_

"_ne..ahjjusi" ucap kyungsoo tapi masih dengan kata-kata 'Ahjjusi' sepertinya kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menerima apa adanya_

_Setelah itu saat kyungsoo masuk dilihatlah barang-barang mewah dan benda unik yang jarang dia lihat_

"_Appa! Lihat ini aku menang!" seru namja manis yang cukup kecil dengan berlari kecil kearah appanyadan dengan membawa mainan terlihat seperti PSP_

'_Appa?dia juga anak ahjjusi ini?' ucap kyungsoo dalam hati_

"_woahh! Kau hebat..!ahh ne perkenalkan dirimu dengan dongsaeng angkat barumu luhannie.."_

_Lalu namja yang disebut luhannie itu langsung tersenyum kepada kyungsoo_

"_Luhan imnida..aku ingin mempunyai dongsaeng karna aku merasa kesepian dirumah" kata namja itu dengan senyuman manisnya_

"_ne..kyungsoo imnida.." jawab kyungsoo sambil membalas senyuman hyung barunya_

"_ayo bermain bersamaku!"_

_Kyungsoo hanya menganguk dan mengikuti hyung barunya dari belakang_

_Dan semenjak itulah kyungsoo hidup berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya tapi hal yang menyedihkan yaitu dia tidak bisa bertemu sahabatnya lagi_

_Flashback end~_

_Hampir saja kyungsoo tertidur tapi tidak jadi karna ada hyungnya yang membawa PSP_

"_kyungsoo! Lihat ini aku menang lagi!" seru hyungnya_

"_Ne..kau memang hebat hyung" jawab kyungsoo_

_Ya memang seperti itulah hyung barunya dia selalu bermain PSP terkadang lupa waktu kecuali saat sekolah dia tidak boleh membawa PSP nya tapi sering kali kyungsoo merengek agar cepat pulang untuk bermain PSP_

"_Kau..Kau menangis soo?"_

'_A-apa?aku menangis?tapi aku tidak merasakan air mata dipipku' ucap kyungsoo dalam hati_

_Dihapuslah air mata kyungsoo oleh luhan lembut_

"_soo..kau jangan menangis lagi..aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih.."_

"_ne hyung..aku berjaji aku tidak akan menangis lagi.." jawab kyungsoo sambil memeluk hyungnya ya walaupun luhan adalah hyungnya itu terasa berbeda karna sifat luhan yang sangat kekanak kanakan membuat orang mengira dia adalah seorang adik dari kyungsoo_

_Lalu luhan merasa kyungsoo sudah mengantuk dan menyuruh kyungsoo tidur untuk istirahat karna sepertinya kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata hari ini_

"_selamat tidur soo.." ucap luhan sambil menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo pelan agar kyungsoo tidak terbangun dan merasa terganggu_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: My friend

Cast: -Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

-Kim Jongin (Kai/Kkamjong)

-Luhan (Luhan)

Genre: romance(kayanya),sad

Rated: T

Mian kalo ga jelas T_T

Happy reading~

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya..

"hoammm..."

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menguap kecil lalu ku langkahkan kakiku kedekat cermin ysng cukup besar dan terlihat tubuh kecilku dan wajah berantakanku apalagi mataku yang merah karna kemarin aku terus menangis dan itu terlihat seperti zombie

TOK TOK

Pintu kamarku berbunyi bertanda ada yang ingin masuk atau bertamu

"soo..~ apa kau sudah bangun?" suara dari belakang pintu tersebut dan ku tau pasti itu suara luhan hyung dia memang seperti itu dia sangat perhatian denganku

"ne hyung aku sudah bangun.." jawabku pelan karna masih merasa mengantuk

"ahh.. baiklah cepatlah keluar sarapan sudah siap.." ucapnya

Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamarku dan mencuci mataku lalu menggosok gigi,setelah ku selesai bersiap dan keluar dari kamar lalu ke tempat makan dan disana sudah kulihat 2 orang namja yang masih belum memakan makanannya pasti mereka sedang menungguku keluar lalu aku duduk dikursi disamping luhan hyung

"baiklah ayo makan.." ucap appa sambil tersenyum kearahku dan luhan hyung

Aku dan luhan hyung hanya menganguk pelan tapi saat aku ingin membalik piringku luhan hyung malah mengambil piringku dan mengambil nasi dan lauk yang ada tentu saja aku terkejut bukannya luhan hyung sudah ada piring

"ini dia untukmu soo sihlakan menyantapnya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil sendok dan garpu yang ada

10 menit kemudian selesai menyantap makanan yang ada walaupun masih banyak sisa yang tidak habis tapi ya begitulah hidup kami kalau sudah kenyang akan diberikan oleh pengemis yang biasa ada didepan rumah

"baiklah appa dan hyung boleh aku beri nasi dan lauk yang tersisa oleh pengemis yang diluar sana kan?" tanyaku sedikit memohon

"ne sihlakan soo kau boleh memberinya pada siapapun asalkan harus izin dlu pada appa dan hyung" jawab appa sambil tersenyum

Aku menganguk semangat tentu saja aku sangat suka memberi nasi atau lauk yang tersisa kepada pengemis karna aku sadar bahwa kalau sudah hidup senang juga harus memikirkan orang yang belum membutuhkan

Lalu aku keluar dengan membawa piring yang berisi nasi dan lauk yang cukup menurutku dan kulihat ada seorang pengemis sedang terduduk dan bajunya yang compang-camping dan sangat kotor

"umm.. pak.. aku ada sedikit nasi dan lauk yang cukup apa bapak mau?" tanyaku lembut

Dia menganguk dan rupanya dia tidak bisa berbicara aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya,lalu aku memberinya piring yang cukup besar itu yang berisi makanan lalu dia menerimanya dengan semangat ku tau pasti dia sangat lapar,terlihat sekali cara makannya yang sangat lahap sampai tersedak lalu setelah tak lama dia memberiku piring kosong tidak ada sisa sedikitpun dan sangat bersih dia tersenyum padaku aku tau maksudnya pasti dia ingin mengatakan terima kasih dan ku jawab dengan balasan senyumku lalu kembali kedalam

"soo bagaimana? Apa dia suka?" tanya luhan hyung sambil berjalan kearahku

"ne tentu saja lihat saja ini piringnya tidak ada sisa sedikitpun dan kulihat cara makannya yang sanga lahap sampai tersedak" jawabku

"ahaha..baguslah baiklah hyung berangkat dlu ne.." kata luhan hyung yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap serta tas coklatnya

Aku menganguk pelan tapi hal yang menyedihkan adalah aku tidak punya teman dirumah dan luhan hyung akan pulang jam 12 siang ,luhan hyung sudah kelas 2 sd sedangkan aku belum sekolah tapi daya pikiranku sangat baik sampai appa dan hyung tidak mempercayainya

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

Anyeong.. sekarang aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi aku sudah kelas 2 SMA dan luhan hyung sudah kuliah aku menjadi OSIS di SMA yang kutempati aku terkenal sebagai anak yang paling pintar karna selalu mendapat rangking 1

~Di sekolah~

"umm..kyungsoo apa aku boleh tanya?" ucap jiyeon dengan puppy eyesnya

"boleh.." jawabku dengan senyum

"apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" bisiknya didekat wajahku dan telingaku juga terasa panas

"a-apa?ahh.. tidak..t-tidak..belum ada..." jawabku berbata

Dan aku sangat bingung mengapa jiyeon mendekati wajahku dan sangat dekat itu tidak terhitung berapa jengkal tapi hidungku dan hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dan kebetulan pada saat itu dikelas tidak ada orang tapi perasaanku aneh saat dia mendekatiku aku merasa bersalah pada seseorang tapi aku tidak tau siapa itu

Tiba" CHU ~

`apa? Jiyeon menciumku?!' ucapku dalam hati

Terasa bibir lembut jiyeon dan ciuman pertamaku telah diambilnya saat ini aku tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya karna dia sekarang sudah menahanku dengan tangannya tapi saat itu aku sangat marah lalu aku mendorongnya dengan keras

BRAKK

"apa yang kau lakukan ha?!" tanyaku dengan suara membentak karna aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang guru masuk dengan kacamatanya dan terlihat banyak murid di belakangnya

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HA?!" tanya guru itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya diatas dada

"a-ahh.. guru.. kyungsoo menciumku tentu saja aku tidak mau.. tapi dia tetap memaksaku.." ucapnya dengan muka tanpa dosa

Guru menatapku dengan wajah sangat marah ku tau setelah ini aku akan dihukum seperti mati matian dan dijemur dilapangan atau mengelilingi lapangan dan bla bla bla

"ah.. aku tida-" ucapku tapi tidak bisa dilanjutkan karna guru itu sudah memotong pembicaraanku

"TIDAK APA HA?! SUDAH SEKARANG BERSIHKAN TOILET SAMPAI BERSIH SETELAH ITU KELILINGI LAPANGAN 3x KAU DENGAR ?!" ucap guru dengan membentak

Aku pasrah dan kulihat wajah jiyeon dia tersenyum smirk aku sangat kesal dengannya tapi aku sudah tidak ada pilihan selain menjalankan perintah guru

~Di toilet~

Kuambil pel yang ada di dekat pintu masuk ke toilet lalu ku masuk kedalam toilet tersebut. Tidak ada yang kotor sedikitpun tanpa jejak-jejak kaki seperti kotoran tanah tiba-tiba..

Byurrrrr

Penampilanku sekarang sudah tak bersih sebuah air pel yang terjatuh sekarang ember itu terdapat di kepalaku aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dan setelah aku ingin sedikit berjalan aku terjatuh lantai sangat licin lalu kubuka ember yang tadi terdapat di kepalaku ternyata yang kuinjak adalah terigu

`siapa yang membuat ini semuah?!' kesalku dalam hati tapi kulirik kesegala arah tidak ada sosok yeoja atau namja ditoilet ini

Pletak-pletak

Sebuah telur sangat amis mendarat kewajahku dan arahnya kulihat dari toilet ujung

"HEY! SIAPA ITU?!" teriakku sangat kesal

Tiba-tiba keluar yeoja dengan senyum smirknya tentu aku sangat kesal ternyata jiyeon yang telah berbuat seperti itu

"ahahaha...! kita berhasil" ucapnya dan ber tos'an dengan teman-temannya yang ada dibelakangnya

Tiba-tiba sebuah telur yang dia lempar sudah mau mendarat kewajahku tapi dan pada saat itu juga tiba-tiba seorang namja berkulit tan melindungiku dan telur itu mengenai baju SMAnya yang sama denganku dan cara dia membuatku teringat dengan kkamjong

"jangan berbuat apa-apa lagi!apa kau tidak pikir?!dia tidak bersalah denganmu" suara berat dari namja berkulit tan tersebut

"siapa kau?aku tidak berurusan denganmu awas sana minggir!" kata jiyeon

"aku akan minggir jika kau pergi!"

'aku akan minggir jika kau pergi' perkataan itu terus berpurar diotakku aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi aku teringat perkataan itu seperti perkataan kkamjong dan ku keluarkan kalung yang bertulisan `KK(KkamjongKyungsoo)' air mataku menetes entah mengapa aku selalu seperti orang bodoh

Lalu jiyeon pergi dan tiba-tiba meludahiku

Namja berkulit tan itu menatapku dengan dalam dan sangat dalam

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: My friend

Cast: -Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

-Kim Jongin (Kai/Kkamjong)

Genre: romance(kayanya),sad

Rated: T

Mian kalo ga jelas T_T

Happy reading~

Chapter 3

kata-kata itu kembali terdengar dan air mataku kembali menderas dia menatapku sangat dalam sama seperti kkamjong yang dlu bertanya dan menunjukan tatapan dalamnya

"hey.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya yang kedua kalinya lalu aku bangun dari lamunanku

"ahh..iya aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku bohong sambil menghapus air mataku

"lalu mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya

"gwenchana.." jawabku sambil tertunduk

Tiba-tiba tangannya menaikan daguku keatas lalu dia menaikkan alis kirinya tentu aku sangat terkejut untuk apa dia berbuat seperti itu

"aku seperti mengingatmu.." ucapnya

`a-apa?apa dia juga merasa sepertiku?' ucapku dalam hati

"ahh.. tidak aku hanya bercanda hahaha" katanya sambil tertawa lalu melepaskan tangannya dari daguku

"hmm kau anak kelas berapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu" tanyaku

"aku Kim Jongin anak kelas 1 di SMA ini aku jarang sekali keluar aku selalu membaca komik di dalam kelas wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku

"hmm kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo" jawabku sambil menjulurkan tangan berkenalan

Tiba-tiba mata jongin membesar dan itu membuatku ingin bertanya-tanya karna kini wajahnya sangat aneh

"D-do?do kyungsoo?" tanyanya

"ya memangnya kenapa?ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" tanyaku penasaran

"ahh tidak" katanya sambil tersenyum dan membalas juluran tanganku

"senang berkenalan denganmu" kataku sambil tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya

Dan saat itu lah pertemuan kami sampai dekat sekali seperti teman kecil kami tidak berpisah selalu berteman tapi sampai ketika...

Suatu hari..

BRAKKK

Suara sangat kencang berasal dari ruangan musik terlihat 2 namja sedang berkelahi sekarang dan yang telah melakukan itu adalah jongin

"apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak bertanggung jawab?! Aku kemarin datang ke caffe! Tapi kaunya saja yang tidak datang tepat waktu!" katanya sambil mengangkat kerah baju kyungsoo

"ahhh.. aku datang saat jam 2 siang aku menunggumu tapi saat itu luhan hyung memintaku untuk menjemputnya kesekolah karna katanya tidak ada taxi dan kebetulan appaku sangat sibuk hari itu" jawab kyungsoo sambil mendesah kesakitan

"m-mwo? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang ha?! Dasar pabo!" katanya sambil menurunkan kerah baju kyungsoo lalu membereskan bajunya yang kusut

Kyungsoo terjatuh dia sesak lehernya sangat sakit saat jongin mengangkat kerah bajunya dia terjatuh dilantai lalu menutup matanya dan menaruh kepalanya di lututnya

"k-kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari pingsannya tadi dan kini ia sedang di UKS dia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit sampai matanya terbuka sempurnah

"a-aku dimana?" kata kyungsoo sambil melirik kekanan dan kiri

"Awwwww!" teriak kyungsoo sambil memegang lehernya

"kau di UKS" jawab namja yang membawa 2 minuman ditangannya lalu masuk yaitu jongin

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam lalu menutup matanya lagi dia mengingat kejadian tadi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya karna berharap agar kejadian itu tidak akan terulang

"kau cedera dileher" kata jongin lagi

Kini mata kyungsoo terbuka lagi dan dia melihat sebuah botol tepat berada didepan mata kyungsoo dan yang membuat seperti itu adalah jongin

"aku tidak mau untukmu saja" jawab kyungsoo datar lalu mendorong pelan minuman tersebut

Jogin kembali menarik minumannya tersebut dan kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur yang ada di UKS lalu berjalan keluar UKS

"hey! Kau mau kemana?" tanya jongin sambil mengejar kyungsoo yang sudah cukup jauh

"bukan urusanmu" kini jawaban kyungsoo sangat dingin

"apa kau marah padaku?maaf" kata jongin dengan nada memohon ke kyungsoo

Berkali-kali kata maaf terulang dari mulut jongin tapi kyungso tidak menjawab

"hey..aku minta maaf" kata jongin dengan lelahnya

"lupakan" kata kyungsoo sambil berbalik kearah jongin lalu mendekat

"apa kau ingat kalung ini?" kata kyungsoo sambil menunjukan kalungnya dari dalam bajunya dan menunjukkannya ke jongin

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari jongin tapi dia memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya dan menutup matanya terlihat seperti orang yang pusing

"hey kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya kyungsoo

"tolong hentikan jangan tanya itu dlu.." kata jongin lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo

`apa yang terjadi dengannya?..' tanya kyungsoo dalam hati dan membiarkan jongin yang sudah pergi jauh tapi kyungsoo merasa hatinya remuk entah kenapa

Keesokannya libur tiba dan kyungsoo bangun pagi sekali

"appa ayo kita berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang dlu kutempati" kata kyungsoo bersemangat dan kebetulan appa kyungsoo juga tidak berbuat apa-apa hari ini

"baiklah appa juga ingin memberi sumbangan"

Lalu mereka pergi kepanti asuhan dan setelah tak lama sampailah mereka

~dipanti asuhan~

"jadi pada saat kau pergi kkamjong itu pergi dia itu merasa sangat sedih dia menangis tiap harinya dia seperti tidak ingin kehilanganmu dia selalu mencoba untuk bertemu mu tapi saat itu dia sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu dia berjalan-jalan ketaman tapi tanpa dia sadari saat dia sedang tertunduk melihat kearah lain dia tertabrak mobil dan kepalanya mengenai batu yang cukup besar lalu orang yang menabraknya itu melihat ditangan kkamjong ternyata dia menulis telfon rumah panti asuhan ini agar jika dia hilang akan mendapat bantuan lalu kata orang yang menabrak kkamjong tersebut berjanji akan mengadopsi kkamjong dan menjaganya sebaik mungkin" kata dara-nunna panjang lebar

`tidak salah lagi..' ucap kyungsoo dalam hati dan melamun dengan tatapan kosong

"ahh..baiklah dara nunna terimakasih atas informasinya dan appa sudah membawa kebutuhan pokok selamat tinggal dara nunna aku harus pergi" ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh dara nuna lalu melepaskannya lagi

Keesokan harinya...

"JONGIN!" teriak kyungsoo dari belakang memanggil jongin

Jongin berbalik dan melihat kearah kyungsoo

"ada apa?" tanya jongin melihat kyungsoo yang aneh

"nanti sore pukul 03:00 kau harus datang kecaffe milik yesung hyung `mouse and rabbit'" ucap kyungsoo lalu kembali berlari lagi karna dia tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi dari jongin

Setelah pulang sekolah pukul 02:00 dia langsung kecaffe tersebut membiarkan banyak orang yang bingung dengannya karna seperti orang yang sedang menunggu kekasih tapi tidak datang

Dan saat sudah 15 menit kyungsoo menunggu dia memang sangat bosan dan selalu melihat jam tangan yang terdapat dipergelangan tangan kiri kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba ada seorang namja duduk didepan kyungsoo dan tersenyum dia adalah yesung

"sedang apa soo?" tanya yesung sambil menatap bingung kyungsoo

"ah.. aku sedang menunggu temanku tapi dia sangat lama" jawab kyungsoo sambil kembali melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan stengah tiga

"mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya yesung lagi memecahkan keheningan

"nanti saja saat temanku sudah datang" jawab kyungsoo dan tersenyum

"baiklah hyung kembali dlu ne masih banyak pesanan" kata yesung sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi

Kyungsoo hanya menganguk pelan dan saat itu pun dia melihat namja yang tidak asing baginya sedang berjalan dan ingin membuka pintu caffe

TING

Bunyi bell yang dipasang didekat pintu caffe untuk mengetahui ada yang datang

"ahh kau sudah datang dari tadi.." kata jongin sambil duduk didepan kyungsoo

"mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya kyunsoo

"nanti saja sekarang katakan ada perlu apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya jongin dengan serius

"ap-" belum selesai kyungsoo menyeselesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba i-phone jongin berbunyi

"tunggu sebentar.." jawab jongin lalu mengangkat telfonnya

Kyungsoo menganguk lalu membiarkan jongin mengangkat telfonnya

"yeobsseo?ahh ne aku akan datang sekarang tunggu sebentar anak manis"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar jongin mengatakannya dan dia sangat penasaran siapa yang menelpon jongin

`anak manis?' ucap kyungsoo dalam hati

Tbc ~

Saya sangat bingung membuatnya (?) jadi mian kalo gak jelas tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :3


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: My friend

Cast: -Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

-Kim Jongin (Kai/Kkamjong)

Genre: romance(kayanya),sad

Rated: T

Mian kalo ga jelas T_T

Happy reading~

Chapter 4

"ahh mian soo aku harus pergi" kata jongin sambil berpamit lalu beranjak pergi

Kyungsoo POV

Entah kenapa aku tidak menahannya agar dia tidak pergi kaki ku mati rasa sangat kaku dan serasa keram aku tidak bisa bergerak walaupun dia sudah keluar dan tidak ada lagi dihadapanku aku tetap melihat pintu yang tadi ia lewati sangat sedih..aku tidak tau mengapa itu hanya bisa pasrah dan keluar dari caffe tersebut lalu dijalan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kuperbuat aku berjalan tidak melihat orang-orang yang berjalan sama sepertiku aku malah mendorongnya seenakku aku tidak mempedulikannya tanpa kata `maaf' aku tetap berjalan sampai kerumah

~dirumah~

Sangat sepi.. aku sendirian dirumah ini appa keluar negeri karna ada urusan penting dan luhan hyung melanjutkan kuliahnya di beijing aku benar-benar kehilangan banyak orang saat ini apalagi dirumah tidak ada yang menemani dan tidak ada lagi luhan hyung yang cerewet dan berisik seperti biasanya..

"huhh..aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar tidak terus diam dirumah besar ini" kataku sendirian dan bangun dari sofa lalu ketaman yang cukup luas

Kulihat rumput yang cukup panjang dengan bunga-bunga yang ada disana lalu ada tempat kolam renang yang cukup besar

"hmm aku tidak yakin aku akan berenang karna aku tidak bisa berenang" kataku setelah melihat kolam renang

TING TONG

Terdengar suara bell rumah besar ini tapi orang macam apa yang akan datang ditengah malam ini?

Ya sekarang memang sudah pukul 12:30 malam itu pun sudah mau aku keluar dan membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat sosok namja yang tengah berdiri dan membawa tas

"j-jongin?" ucapku dengan wajah penuh tanya

"boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya tapi wajahnya sangat aneh

Aku hanya membolehkannya dan mempersihlakannya masuk

"ada apa jongin?" tanyaku

Tiba-tiba jongin menangis dan meneteskan air matanya sungguh aku tidak melihat sifat cengengnya baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis

"hikss.." isakan jongin membuatku kaget

"kenapa kau menangis?ceritakanlah padaku" kataku dengan cemas

"sebenarnya...aku bukan anak kandung dari appa dan eommaku.."

Aku tersentak kaget tapi sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya

"eh?benarkah?kau tau dari mana?" tanyaku

"saat nunna ku telfonku tadi lalu aku pulang lalu ternyata dia hanya mengerjaiku tapi saat itu aku mendengar appa dan eommaku meributkanku saat aku dengar lebih lama mereka membicarakan aku bukanlah anak kandungnya hikss.." ucap jongin sambil terisak

"ahh..jangan sedih jongin kau tau?aku juga bukan anak kandung dari appaku dan aku bukan dongsaeng dari luhan hyung aku diadopsi olehnya dan dlu aku berteman deng-" ucapku terputus mengingatnya dia lupa ingatan dan aku takut kepala akan pusing lagi

"berteman dengan siapa?..aku sedang membutuhkan hiburan soo tolong ceritakanlah padaku" tanyanya sambil menghapus air matanya

"ah tidak ayo kita keluar taman atau kau mau berenang?" tanyaku semangat

"baiklah untuk menghapus pikiranku yang tadi" jawabnya

Lalu aku mengajaknya kekolam renang tapi kita berhati-hati karna sangat licin

"disinilah kolam renangnya" ucapku sambil menunjukan kolam renangnya dari jauh

Tiba-tiba jongin berlari yang sudah melepaskan bajunya hanya celana pendek selututnya yang ia pakai tapi apa yang terjadi pikiranku tentang lantai licin tadi benar-benar terjadi jongin terjatuh dan tersungkur

CITTTTT

Kepalanya mengenai lantai cukup sangat kaget karna dia sudah tidak menyadarkan diri matanya sudah menutup ia pingsan aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit takut ada yang terjadi padanya segera kupegang tangannya dan kuangkat badannya dengan sekuat tenagaku yang tersisa namun aku ingat tengah malam begini pasti tidak ada rumah sakit yang masih menyala dan disini aku tidak pernah melihat rumah sakit 24 jam aku membawanya kekamar dan menidurkannya diatas tempat tidurku matanya masih tidak terbuka aku khawatir.

"Aku dimana?"

Terdengar suara jongin dan aku langsung berdiri melihatnya yang sedang memegang kepalanya tapi matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka

Tbc

Anyeong udh chapter 4 nih kayanya bentar lagi selesai \(^O^)/ tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ~


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: My friend

Cast: -Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

-Kim Jongin (Kai/Kkamjong)

Genre: romance(kayanya),sad

Rated: T

Mian kalo ga jelas T_T

Happy reading~

Chapter 5

"k-kau sudah sadar jongin?" tanya kyungsoo sambil menghampirinya

"dari mana kau tau namaku?dan..itu?" kata jongin dan matanya menyipit saat melihat kalung yang ada dileher kyungsoo

"a-ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo

"dapat dari mana kau kalung itu?" tanya jongin sambil sedikit mendekati kyungsoo ya tentu saja kyungsoo akan mundur saat jongin mendekatinya

"k-kalung ini?kenapa kau ingin tau sudahlah tadi kau terjatuh dan kepalamu terbentur lantai lumayan keras jadi tidur saja lagi agar kepalamu tidak sakit lagi" kata kyungsoo

"ahh tidak cepat katakan dapat dari mana kau kalung itu?" kata jongin sedikit membentak

"t-tapi.." kata kyungsoo berbata

"cepat katakan!" kata jongin dengan teriak dan membentak

"a-ahh..ini dari temanku saat ku masih kecil dipanti asuhan ini pemberiannya saat aku sudah diadopsi dia memberiku dan menyuruhku menyimpannya sebaik mungkin sampai kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat" kata kyungsoo sambil tertunduk takut jongin akan pusing lagi

"a-apa?.." tanya jongin tapi kali ini dia tidak merasa pusing dan tidak memegang kepalanya

"sudahlah lupakan sekarang kau tidur" kata kyungsoo yang ingin keluar dari kamar

"k-kyungsoo.." panggil jongin sambil memegang tangan kyungsoo

"ne ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo yang sudah berbalik kearah jongin lalu menanyakan dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"kini kita sudah bertemu dan kau telah menyimpan kalung itu sebaik mungkin terima kasih soo" kata jongin lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo kepelukannya

"a-apa?kau sudah ingat?" tanya kyungsoo kaget yang masih dalam pelukan jongin

"ya mungkin karna kejadian yang tadi kau ceritakan aku terjatuh terbentur lantai lumayan keras lalu ingatanku sudah kembali dan kau ingat kkamjong adalah aku ,saat itu aku belum sempat memberi tau mu nama lengkapku adalah Kim Jongin

"j-jinjja?" tanya kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan jongin

"ne aku sangat merindukanmu akhirnya kita bertemu juga" kata jongin

Kini mereka berdua sudah meneteskan air matanya sangat deras mereka sudah bertemu dan mereka sangat senang lalu saling berpelukan

"baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" kata kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lalu keluar

Sedangkan jongin dia hanya terduduk dan ekspresi senangnya sangat terlihat dia tersenyum sendiri lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tidak jongin keluar dia mencari dapur lalu setelah itu ia mendapatkan kyungsoo yang sedang memotong berbagai sayur atau daging yang menghampiri kyungsoo tapi tiba-tiba tangan kyungsoo terkena pisau dan darahnya mengucur keluar jongin yang melihatnya tidak diam dia memegang jari kyungsoo lalu ia masukan kedalam mulutnya lembut dia mengisap darah kyungsoo yang keluar dengan sangat tau itu terasa menggelikan tapi dia saat tak lama jongin melepaskan jari kyungsoo dengan pelan

"bagaimana?sekarang sudah tidak berdarah kan" kata jongin santai sambil terkekeh kecil karna kini ekspresi kyungsoo sangat lucu matanya membulat dan mulutnya membentuk huruf tertentu entah apakah itu

"ah-ahh.. iya gomawo" jawab kyungsoo sambil tertunduk untuk menutupi warna merah merona yang ada dipipinya sekarang

"umm aku mencium bau aneh" kata jongin sambil memperkuat penciumannya

Lalu kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat masakannya yang dari tadi belum dimatikan kompornya

"ha?!masakannya gosong!" kata kyungsoo sambil mematikan kompornya

"aigoo..untung saja ada aku jika tidak ada aku pasti rumah ini sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan" kata jongin yang menganggap dirinya menolong kyungsoo

"ha.. sudahlah jika kau lapar makan saja diluar aku malas untuk memasak lagi" kata kyungsoo lalu membereskan masakannya yang gosong itu lalu dibuang

"hey jangan dibuang!" kata jongin yang melihat makanan yang belum sepenuhnya terbuang

"untuk apa?ini sudah gosong tidak dapat dimakan" jawab kyungsoo

"siapa bilang itu sudah tak dapat dimakan?untukku saja!" ucap jongin lalu mengambil piring yang berisi makanan gosong itu lalu membawanya kemeja makan

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat jongin membawa makanannya dia tidak habis pikir jongin sangat menghargainya walaupun hanya sebatas kyungsoo mengikuti jongin kemeja makan dia duduk didepan jongin mengambil satu makanan gosong itu lalu dimakan tapi ekspresinya tidak dengan jijik atau merasa tidak menatap jongin dalam ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tanpa sadar kyungsoo melamun tapi tatapannya tertuju kepada yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya

"ada apa?kau juga mau" tanya jongin kepada kyungsoo

Tentu saja kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya

"ahh tidak untukmu saja" jawab kyungsoo dengan seulas senyumnya dan sangat manis

"ayolah..makan sedikit saja makananmu sangat enak kau harus mencobanya" kata jongin dengan nada memohon

"baiklah sekali saja ne" kata kyungsoo yang ingin mengambil sendok kedapur tapi tangan kyungsoo ditahan oleh jongin

"ah tidak pakai punyaku saja" ucap jongin

Kyungsoo terduduk kembali lalu ingin mengambil sendok jongin namun jongin tidak mengizinkannya dia mengambil makanan itu lalu ia berikan kepada kyungsoo dengan cara hanya menurut dan memakan terlihat sangat senang seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir mereka

"baiklah sekarang kau yang makan aku tidak mau lagi" kata kyungsoo

"umm tunggu di-" ucap jongin terputus kini matanya tertuju pada bibir kyungsoo yang ada sedikit sisa makanan

Tiba-tiba jongin mendekati wajah kyungsoo

CHU~

Kini mereka sedang berciuman jongin sedang mencium bibir kyungsoo sangat lembut dan sangat lama lalu ia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri kini jongin sudah menutup matanya yang artinya menikmati ciuman itu dan lama kemudian kyungsoo juga menutup matanya ia juga menikmati ciuman sangat menikmatinya lalu menggerak-gerakan kepalanya dengan itu jongin melepas ciumannya ia menatap mata kyungsoo tangannya masih terdapat dileher kyungsoo lalu melepasnya pelan

"aku ingin keluar cepat habiskan makanan itu" kata kyungsoo lalu keluar dari rumah

Kyungsoo pergi ketaman yang terdapat dibelakang rumahnya lalu ia menduduki melihat langit yang hampir dipenuhi bintang ia melihatnya sangat menikmati penglihatannya itu ia juga sempat mengingat saat jongin menciumnya sadar kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dan kepalanya masih tertuju pada langit namun sekarang matanya sudah tertutup

Tak lama kemudian jongin sudah menghabiskan makananya lalu ia keluar mencari ia sudah menemukan kyungsoo lalu ia menghampirinya

"sedang ap-" ucapan jongin terputus ketika mendapatkan kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur ia menatapnya ia merasa hatinya berdenyut sangat kencang tidak seperti biasanya ia melihat kyungsoo yang sangat tak lama kemudian jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo sekuat mungkin dengan tangannya yang kanan dibelakang leher kyungsoo dan yang kiri terdapat di tekukan kaki kyungsoo ia mengangkatnya kekamar sampai dikamar kyungsoo jongin membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk kyungsoo ia menidurkan kyungsoo lalu menutup setengah badan kyungsoo sampai ke bawah leher kyungsoo

"selamat tidur kyungsoo saranghae" ucap kyungsoo lalu mengecup dahi kyungsoo lembut

~THE END~

Tbc

Gimana?bagus apa gak tuh?butuh reviewnya nih haha gamsahamnida untuk yang udh RnR ~ ^^ tunggu fanfic yang selanjutnya dibuat ok? PAIII~


End file.
